Priede
Priede 'is a slender, long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with faded pale green moss stains, a blue flash on her forehead, and glowing orange eyes. She is a loner. History Priede was born a rogue named Pine, to Flowere and Birch. Her brother was named Gray at the time, and Flowere left with him when the two kits were around 3 moons of age, already weaned of milk. So Pine had to hunt for herself, but only for a little bit. She was eventually found by Burrfang, a wariror of DawnClan when she was 4 moons of age. She was given to Fernfrost to be taken care of along with Sweetberry, or Sweetkit at the time. A ceremony was later held to give her the name Pinekit. During this ceremony was when she met the love of her life, Nettlepaw. He was made into a warrior a few sunrises later. Pinekit didn't feel as if she had a chance, so the only one she told about her feelings was Sweetkit. She was soon made into an apprentice, with Nettleheart as her mentor. During the last moon of her training, her brother came to the Clans. He was accepted quickly, and he trained under Creamsplash. They were soon made into warriors, named Graystorm and Pineheart. Later that night, Pineheart and Nettleheart became mates. Soon after that day, Pineheart was found to be expecting his kits. They were soon born, and named Auburnkit, Brindlekit, Tigerkit and Brackenkit. She was also able to help Silverheart have Graystorm's kits, and they were named Sandkit and Greenkit. After the battle with DuskClan, her kits were made into apprentices. Grayfoot died soon after her kits were made into warriors. Silverheart was heartbroken at the loss of her brother, and Pineheart reminded her of her kits and mate so she wouldn't leave the Clan. Later that moon, Pineheart had another litter of Nettleheart's kits, named Finchkit, Graykit, and Mothkit. Her kits have become warriors, and her brother recently had his backbone crushed by a boulder. She later had another litter of Nettleheart's kits, named Hushkit, Juniperkit and Thymekit. When Hushkit recieved her warrior name, Hushpetal, she declined and left the Clan with Mottlefire. Pineheart's mate, Nettleheart, was recently killed in the Greatest Battle, and she is still mourning. Her son, Graysoul, did avenge his father's death by killing the she-cat that killed him. She is proud of him. Pineheart eventually leaves DawnClan, to become a loner, taking the name Priede. She eventually finds a place to stay with a fellow loner named Waka. Her and Waka eventually take in a young kit named Peach. Trivia *Her closest friends are Silverheart, Pollenfox, Petalbreeze, Scalewind, and Nettleheart. *At 3 moons, her and her brother were abandoned by their mother, while Graystorm was adopted by another queen, Pineheart was not. *Unbenknownst to anyone, her and Pollenfox's kits are related, for they have the same father (Birch). *Mapledawn was one of her closest friends, until Mapledawn passed away. *Priede means Pine in Latvian. *She will eventually become mates with Waka. Theme Songs 'Blackbird: Link Here. Quotes "I've always liked you Nettleheart, ever since I first saw you." -'Priede to Nettleheart,' DawnClan Roleplay, Confessing her Love to Nettleheart. "Stay away from my daughter, you fox-heart!" '-Priede to Quickslash,' DawnClan Roleplay, Defending her daughter, Auburnpaw in the Dawn/Dusk battle "I just...can't stay here anymore. The memories of Nettleheart are too strong to continue going on, without breaking down." '-Priede to Silverheart, 'StarlitClan/Battle vs. StarlessClan Roleplay. Images 'Drawings:' From Mossleap on Warriors Wiki~ 'Real Life Image:' 'Character Pixels:' Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Rogue Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Loner Category:Elorisa's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats